1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to poultry coops used in the industry for transporting chickens, and the like, with the primary improvement being in the construction of the coop itself.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known coops for poultry is that they do not stand-up under the modern day use of mechanical devices for loading and unloading, and transporting of same.
Conventional type poultry coops when used with the new mechanical devices such as "squeeze lift" and "fork lifts" now common to our poultry industry, create a lot more wear and tear on conventional type coops. With the use of this modern type equipment it is common to stack many more coops on top of each other than ever before and by the use of this mechanized equipment, the stacked coops can still be moved and transported. This is fine for increasing the productivity during the working day but does increase the stress and strain on the coops themselves.
Known prior patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,095,992 July 2, 1963, 3,442,418 May 6, 1969, 3,451,452 June 24, 1969, 3,687,330 Aug. 29, 1972, 3,802,391 Apr. 9, 1974.
None of these known prior art devices offers the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.